


Pummelson

by WithDemonWings



Series: Pummelson [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithDemonWings/pseuds/WithDemonWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio tell Kurt's family about them, however they also manage to have some quick sex before hand. Features Kurt the Eager Bottom, Blaine the Slightly Dominate and Puck the Ready for Anything. Oh and of course, Finn the Clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pummelson

Kurt, Puck and Blaine were all in Kurt’s room; Puck and Blaine were trying to annihilate each other in some extreme football game that Puck had liberated from Finn’s room, while Kurt sketched on his bed.

‘Purt?’ Puck suddenly blurted, startling Kurt who’d pretty much blocked the pair’s insults in favour of the music that was coming from his stereo.

He couldn’t help but laugh at Blaine, who went a bright red. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ he stated as he did something particularly vicious to Puck.

‘You so know!’ Puck fairly cackled as Kurt laughed out right.

‘Traitor!’ Blaine shot a dark glare at Kurt.

‘It’s not my fault that you blurted out “Purt” in the middle of sex,’ Kurt offered with a shrug as he went back to his sketch.

‘I think Pummel would be better,’ Puck said with a smirk.

‘You would,’ Kurt shot back, sticking out his tongue at Puck.

‘If you aren’t going to use that, you might want to put it away.’

‘You’d love that, wouldn’t you?’ he grinned, not moving from the bed, but running his tongue along his teeth.

‘So would you, slut,’ Puck smirked, as he grabbed his crotch.

‘Oh! Eat it bitch!’ Blaine suddenly yelled in victory.

‘What?’ Puck stared at the screen before glaring at Blaine and Kurt, ‘you bastards did that on purpose!’ he accused.

Kurt looked at Puck with wide, innocent eyes, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

With a growl, Puck launched himself at Kurt, who screeched in terror before trying to fight against Puck’s bulk as he tickled Kurt mercilessly.

Blaine did nothing to help Kurt, he was busy with another game; however, Kurt’s shriek had Burt and Finn running down the stairs.

‘Noah! Stop I can’t breathe!’ Kurt pleaded as he tried to get away from Puck, ‘I can’t breathe.’

Puck didn’t let up, ‘if you can plead for your life, than you can breathe,’ he stated.

‘Blaine?’ Burt asked, turning to the one who wasn’t on the bed.

‘Kurt distracted Noah and he lost, not that he wasn’t loosing already,’ he offered with a shrug, his cheeks going a little pink.

Finn glanced at the game, then over to the pair that was now wrestling on the bed before he gave his own shrug and headed back upstairs.

‘I promise Mr. Hummel, Noah won’t kill Kurt,’ Blaine offered, trying to look sincere but not quite pulling it off.

Burt looked back to the pair on the bed and sighed. Kurt was laughing even as he struggled to get away from Puck. Then Kurt pulled an impressive move and flipped them so that he was straddling Puck’s waist.

Burt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who simply returned Burt’s raised eyebrow, almost daring him to take away Kurt’s happiness.

With another sigh, and one last glance at Puck and Kurt, Burt headed back upstairs. They all heard the almost ominous click of a door shutting.

Kurt gave a pathetic and needy whimper as he fought with Puck’s jeans.

With a hungry growl, Puck flipped him onto his stomach and pulled Kurt’s jeans down to his thighs, before he freed his own aching cock from his jeans.

He moaned as he found the bright blue butt plug in Kurt’s ass.

‘You really are a slut,’ Puck chuckled as he played with the toy, loving the sounds that Kurt made.

‘Shut up and fuck me, you giant brute!’ Kurt half moaned, half hissed as he pushed his arse back, trying to get something bigger.

With a command like that, Puck didn’t really have a choice. He slowly – torturously – pulled the toy out of Kurt’s ass and dropped it to the floor and buried himself in Kurt with one hard stroke.

Kurt gave a triumphant cry as he pushed back onto Puck’s cock.

Blaine was content to watch the pair as he fondled his own cock, the game completely forgotten.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt pleaded, turning those devastating blue-green eyes to the other teen.

Blaine needed no further prompting as he joined the pair on the bed.

Kurt’s sinfully talent mouth wrapped around his cock and Kurt sucked on it hungrily.

None of them lasted very long, and Blaine’s orgasm triggered Kurt’s, which triggered Puck’s and Kurt was filled at both ends as a second weaker orgasm ripped through him.

The trio collapsed into a tangled heap on the bed.

‘Pummelson?’ Blaine announced suddenly.

Puck snorted, as Kurt said, ‘it’s better than Purt.’ He tried to wiggle into his jeans again only to have Puck pull them off and toss them to the floor.

‘Or Klaine,’ Puck countered.

‘Seriously?’ Kurt asked, offended.

Puck chuckled, ‘that was Lauren.’

‘Yeah about her, what’s the deal there?’ Blaine asked, genuinely curious.

Puck sighed and dropped his head onto one of the pillows, ‘she’s my Aretha.’

Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise, ‘you have a hag!’ Kurt blurted.

‘She’s been really helpful with a lot of things,’ Puck admitted.

Kurt placed a gentle hand on Puck’s arm, ‘I know. Mercedes has been a lifesaver.’

‘I so need a hag,’ Blaine pouted.

‘Brittany!’ both Puck and Kurt blurted, causing them both to laugh.

‘Can we tell them tonight, about all of us?’ Kurt suddenly asked.

Puck and Blaine shared a look. ‘I’m pretty sure they already know,’ Puck began.

‘But if it’ll make you feel better, we can tell them,’ Blaine added.

‘Dinner’s here boys, wash up!’ Carole called from the top of the stairs.

‘Coming!’ Blaine called up, causing Puck and Kurt to snicker. ‘Oh, real mature,’ he rolled his eyes as he headed up to find food; after fixing himself so he didn’t look so rumbled.

Puck bound up after him, leaving Kurt to follow a little more sedately after finally pulling his jeans back on.

Everyone was around the table, but before anyone could start eating, Kurt stood.

‘I have something I’d like to say,’ he announced, unnecessarily.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Puck and Blaine giving him encouraging smiles, while Finn just looked confused, and Carole and Burt simply watched him with curiosity.

‘You all know that Blaine and I are together, however, recently we convinced Puck to join us.’

Finn choked on his spit as Burt cheered and Carole scowled at her husband, as she tried to help her choking son.

Blaine leaned over to Puck, who had started eating, ‘I thought he knew?’

Puck shrugged, ‘he does cheat off a girl who thinks the square root of 4 is rainbows.’

Blaine gave him a look of utter devastation, ‘you mean it’s not?’ he asked, his hand going to his heart.

Puck snorted but shoulder bumped him, ‘you’re such a dork.’ He ended putting some sausages on Blaine’s plate as Blaine forked over his shrimp.

‘Oh my god, they’re just like Blaine and Kurt!’ Carole almost squealed, ‘it’s… it’s… it’s… Buck!’ she declared excitedly, causing Finn to choke on his water.

Kurt dropped back into his seat and covered his eyes with his hand, mirroring his father’s position.

With a sigh, Burt looked up and met Kurt’s anxious gaze, ‘do they make you happy?’

Kurt fairly beamed, ‘yes, and just so we’re clear, Blaine and I approached Puck. We both wanted him.’

He turned his attention to Blaine and Puck, ‘and if either of you hurt him,’ he waved a hand at Kurt, who was trying to not look mortified as he rifled through his jambalaya for shrimp and sausage he could pass off to his boyfriends, ‘or any of you hurt each other, I do have a shot gun, and I’m not above using it.’

They all nodded, including Finn.

Well, that hadn’t been horrible, Kurt thought as he glanced around the table.

Finn, who’d finally stopped choking on things, was deep in football conversation with Blaine and Burt, as Puck regaled Carole with stories of his little sister.

Kurt smiled softly to himself, before launching into a tale about Puck, a tea party and an entire box of fudge.


End file.
